Bohemian Rhapsody
by livelystorm
Summary: Coletânea de one-shots.


**"Porque o amor é feito bebida: tem que tomar a dose certa."**

_Caju_

* * *

><p>Lea Michele, Quinn Fabray, Dianna Agron, Rachel Berry, música, álcool, poesia e paixão. Muita paixão. A do pior tipo... Aquele que te faz sentir como se fosse literalmente arder em chamas. Seja por sua pele, que parece realmente pegar fogo ou seja em uma fogueira santa qualquer. Porque amar desse jeito, com essa intensidade, não pode ser outra coisa que não pecado.<p>

_Não esperem atualizações constantes. Cada capítulo é uma cena. Cada cena é uma realidade diferente, uma história diferente que pode se interligar a outra ou não. Não esperem continuação de cena e quem vai determinar a periodicidade aqui vai ser minha inspiração. Aquela inspiração que chega às três da manhã de uma terça-feira, sem aviso prévio nem nada.  
>Este nada mais é do que um refúgio para os meus momentos de insanidade. Para os meus momentos de embriaguês, mesmo que psicológica.<br>E mais uma vez, bem vindos à minha loucura._

* * *

><p>E de repente tudo estava se movendo rápido demais.<p>

E tudo era colorido demais, brilhante demais... e engraçado demais.

E eu rio, rio de tudo.

Rio do modo como a luz vermelha ficava interessante contra o líquido amarelado e extremamente gelado do copo à sua frente. Rio dos seus cabelos loiros que fazem cócegas no meu pescoço, toda vez que você se inclina para sussurrar alguma coisa boba e dita aos tropeços da língua enganada pelo álcool.

Se esse seu perfume não fosse tão bom, eu riria também de estar cheirando a outra mulher, porque isso me parecia extremamente absurdo há umas três horas atrás.

Como eu cheguei aqui, afinal de contas? Quando o convite veio, assim, meio torto, meio sem jeito, eu não percebi. Quem perceberia? Você é um absurdo. Um atentado ao bom-senso.

Eu não duvido nada de que você conseguiu metade do patrimônio declarado convencendo homens inocentes de que seria uma ideia muito boa te dar uma casa inteira, já mobiliada e com uma dúzia de empregados.

Você sussurra alguma outra coisa sem sentido e eu concordo mais uma vez...

Concordo com o que, exatamente mesmo?

Faz só um segundo que você sussurrou e eu não me lembro mais... Não importa mais...

Não importa. Nada mais importa.

Oh sim, por favor, despedace meu coração.

Oh sim, por favor, destrua a autoconfiança que por sua causa eu levei quase uma década a mais do que as pessoas normais levam para criar.

Oh sim, por favor, impregne minha alma de você... Então se vá, me deixando dolorosamente incompleta.

Não importa mais.

Não importa mais...

É você quem está aqui. Me beijando e me dizendo que eu estou linda. É você quem está me dizendo o quão esplendorosa em cima daquele palco eu sou.

Habitat Natural, você o chamou... e eu gostei.

E o seu habitat natural, onde é? Tem lugar para mim lá?

De onde você veio? Por quê veio? Como me achou?

...

Por que me achou?

"Não importa mais" o meu coração está gritando aqui, na garganta, e se você se afastasse pelo menos alguns milímetros, eu tenho certeza que conseguiria pensar com mais clareza.

Oh Deus... Por favor, Quinn... Por favor... Não me faça implorar...

O que eu estou dizendo afinal? Eu já estou implorando.

Implorando, é.

Implorando.

Eu preciso de você.

Eu preciso de você como nunca precisei de ninguém... E você me privou. Só tenho de ti aquilo que você quer me dar. Só o que você permite que eu tenha.

E nem lutar eu posso... Porque essas coisas que você usou pra me prender à essa maldita cabeceira estão me machucando só de eu pensar em forçar e eu não posso me dar o luxo de chegar em casa marcada. Ele perceberia...

Se bem que tapado do jeito que é, não saberia distinguir uma marca desse tipo. Aquele tamanho todo e nenhum cérebro. Chega a impressionar.

Uma marca linda...

Nos dois pulsos, dois riscos muito vermelhos da mesma espessura... Eu aposto que vai ser uma marca linda...

Eu aposto que vai ser uma marca linda... Quase tão linda quanto essa que você acabou de me deixar no meio das costas. Quase tão linda...

Tentei não gemer, juro que tentei, mas foi em vão. Tentei não gemer outra vez quando a ardência em minha nádega direita denunciou um tapa que eu não senti. Outro esforço em vão... E você voltou a me beijar, bebendo minha voz em um único folego. É a única coisa que eu tenho e você a toma de mim numa facilidade sem tamanho. É a única coisa que eu tenho pra te dar, meu amor... Então leva, mesmo que seja nesse beijo meio sem jeito.

Leva. Eu não quero mais... Não quero mais nada.

Mais nada...

Oh Deus, quero sim!

Quero você. E sua boca. E seus dedos. E os seus dedos COM a sua boca... Assim... Exatamente assim...

Oh Quinn...

Eu gritaria metade daquelas coisas horríveis que eu andei aprendendo por aí, nos anos da faculdade, se você não estivesse com umas dessas mãos divinas em meus cabelos. A única coisa que eu consigo fazer é gemer ainda mais alto. E outra vez você volta a tomar a única coisa que me pertence.

Eu tenho certeza que você é uma espécie de encarnação do maior dos pecados. Certeza absoluta. A ironia de ser esse pecado a minha única passagem de ida para o que eu imagino ser o mais perto do céu me assusta de um jeito quase vulgar... Quase tão vulgar quanto esse movimento seu, de me lamber a nuca, enquanto se enrosca em mim, ainda algemada, esperando que eu volte daquele maldito céu, mais viciante que heroína. Mais viciante que a sensação de alívio da dor...

Você não me solta... Mas se ajeita em mim, se aconchega às minhas costas e pela primeira vez eu consigo sentir a sua pele contra a minha.

Eu juro que tentei fugir, Quinn. Juro que tentei me salvar... Juro que tentei... Mas...

...

Ainda estamos semivestidas, meus pulsos estão incomodando, eu sou casada e você uma incógnita de quase um metro e setenta.

Mas, por Deus, quem é que se importa?

* * *

><p><strong>Inspirada em "Numb", de dudewearelost.<strong>  
><strong>Acho que eu não preciso falar que sou fã assumidíssima, né? ;)<strong>


End file.
